1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic lock device that comprises a first element incorporating therein a permanent magnet for providing a magnetic attraction and a second element adapted to be attracted magnetically toward the first element and thereby detachably attached thereto.
2. Prior Art
A conventional magnetic lock device of similar type as disclosed herein is known, and is typically used on articles such as handbags wherein the first element, or the magnetically attracting part, may be mounted to the body of the handbag and the second element, or the magnetically attracted part, may be mounted to the flap of the handbag. More specifically, the first element is located on the outer side of the handbag body, and the second element is located on the inner side of the flap in a position facing the location of the first element. In order to permit the first and second elements to be mounted to the body and flap of the handbag, respectively, each of the elements includes an attachment that is designed to be fastened to a fastening member that is provided on each of the body and flap of the handbag.
Typical examples of such attachment are illustrated in FIGS. 10a, 10b and 10c. As shown, the attachment 3 includes a base plate 1 and a pair of legs 2 extending from the base plate 1. In the conventional magnetic lock device as described above, the first and second elements may be attached to the two parts of an article, such as the body and flap of the handbag, by fastening the respective attachments 3 to corresponding fastening members. Each fastening member has a pair of through holes for receiving the respective legs 2. In this case, the pair of holes must previously be provided on each fastening member, and the attachments 3 must then be fastened to the fastening members by inserting the legs 2 into the holes. This process requires extra fastening steps, making it difficult to reduce labor costs. In addition, the fastening steps are accomplished by inserting the legs 2 of the attachment into the holes in the fastening member, and bending the legs over the fastening member. Thus, an overlap is formed by the bent legs and fastening member. This overlap thickens the fastening member, and damages the aesthetic appearance of the product.
Referring to FIGS. 10b and 10c, the prior art fastening construction of the second element A, which is the magnetically attracted part which is provided on the flap of the handbag, includes a fastening member B including a front side portion 4 (made of leather) and a rear side portion 5 (also made of leather). The legs 2 of the attachment 3 are inserted through the through holes previously provided in the rear side portion 5, and are further inserted through holes 8 previously provided in a backing washer 7 mounted on the inner side of the rear side portion 5. The portions of the legs 2 that extend from the backing washer 7 are bent, and overlap 9 is formed. This overlap 9 is covered by the front side portion 4. Thus, the front side portion 4 includes a thickened portion formed by the overlap 9. Usually, a hammer or the like is used to strike the thickened portion so that it can be made as thin as possible. Striking the thickened portion would deform the portion of a plate 10 or cylindrical rod 11 on the second element A that is to be contacted and magnetically attracted by first element C. If deformed, the magnetic attraction performance of the first element C would undesirably be degraded. The thickened portion that is formed on the second element A usually appears on the front side of the flap of the handbag. Thus, a solution to this problem is desired.
A similar problem occurs for the first element C. Thus, a hammer or the like us used to strike the thickened portion and may damage the permanent magnet incorporated in the first element C.